


Wither

by visionshadows



Series: Fluff Series [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-18
Updated: 2002-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel discuss withering, death, and breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wither

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wither  
by [zillah](mailto:zillah@sparklydanceboys.com)

 

Jack woke up slowly, the sound of the keyboard and the smell of coffee luring away from his restful slumber. His arm was flung over Daniel's legs and he snuffled against the warm thigh pressed against his cheek.

"Morning," Daniel said absently, reaching down to touch Jack's hair briefly before turning his attention back to the laptop. "I made coffee."

"'M hungry," Jack said, flopping onto his back and looking up at Daniel. "Make me breakfast."

"Make yourself breakfast," Daniel's eyes flickered over to look at Jack briefly. "I'm in the middle of something."

Jack's stomach rumbled low and long. "I'm hungry."

"So I hear," Daniel took a moment to gesture towards the kitchen. "You know where the food is."

"But this is your house," Jack whined, scratching his lower belly. "You should make me breakfast before I wither away and die."

"I think it'll take you a while to wither away and die," said Daniel dryly.

Jack propped himself up on one elbow. "Are you calling me fat?"

Daniel's eyes flickered over Jack's body, looking at the trim figure, flat stomach and muscular legs. He trailed a finger over Jack's side and went back to his typing without saying a word.

Jack frowned and flopped down again, pulling the blankets over his head. "I'm just going to lie here and wither away and die."

"You do that," Daniel highlighted a line and erased it, knowing that Jack would give up on this soon enough and just go get breakfast. He always did.

"Wither, wither, wither," Jack muttered, poking his head out of the blankets. "I'm withering."

"You think you can wither away a little quieter?"

"I hate you," said Jack, pulling the blankets over his head. "I'm dead now."

"You've been dead before," Daniel answered, watching Jack now instead of the computer screen. "You never seem to stay dead."

"I'm only a little dead right now," Jack explained. "You can still bring me back from the dead if you feed me."

Daniel sipped his coffee. "It's easier to watch you wither and die than it is to cook you breakfast."

Jack sniffled. "Now I'm…what comes first? Sort of dead or kind of dead?"

"Kind of dead," said Daniel easily. He drank more of his coffee. "Let me know when you're completely dead."

"I have totally bypassed kind of dead and am now sort of dead," Jack peeked out from the blankets again, saw Daniel watching him this time. "Can I at least have some coffee?"

Daniel held out his own mug, smiling a little. "It's not the way you like it."

Jack pouted but sat up, taking the mug in his hands and sipping. He made a face and gagged before drinking again. He hacked and handed the mug back to Daniel.

Daniel looked down at his coffee. "Did you just hack in my mug?"

"I hacked _around_ your mug. There's a big difference," said Jack proudly. "Oh, and I'm almost all the way dead."

Daniel nodded and set his coffee mug on the bedside table. He turned off the laptop and set it next to the coffee mug. Jack watched him skeptically as Daniel got out of the bed.

Daniel stretched, reaching his arms high to the ceiling and arching his back. Jack's throat went dry as he watched Daniel's muscles shift. There was something undeniably sexy about a naked archeologist wearing glasses.

"I'm dead now," Jack said hoarsely. "I've withered away to nothing and died and it's all your fault."

"More eggs for me then," Daniel grinned as he turned and walked out of the bedroom much to Jack's dismay and delight. He loved to watch Daniel walk away.

"Hey!" Jack scrambled out of bed and ran to the kitchen, hissing when his feet touched the cold tile. Daniel was leaning against the counter, watching him. "I want eggs too."

"Dead people don't need to eat," said Daniel, his eyes traveling over Jack's body.

Jack flushed from the attention, his stomach shutting up and letting other parts of his body talk now. He shifted on his feet.

"I'll make eggs later," said Daniel, his voice husky. He stepped forward and pulled Jack flush against him, his hands resting heavily on Jack's hips.

Jack's head automatically tilted and he pressed his lips to Daniel's. He decided immediately that breakfast could wait. He'd have Daniel instead.

  
  
  


 

   
  
---  
  
[ Fiction ](http://www.sparklydanceboys.com/visions/sg1.html)


End file.
